Admiration
Admiration is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 50 of these. When it was originally added, it was a special event backpack item that only appeared during the Get A Whole New Look and Needs to Know quests. With the creation of careers in March 2012, it is a regular backpack item. How to Get *Request by posting a story to your news feed. *Mining Treasure Chests that randomly appear in your Sim's yard. *Drops when trimming weeds in your Sim's yard. *Drops when your Sim 'Takes Photo' of birds in your yard. *Drops when collecting yard itens in your Beach House . *During Steps 3 and 7 of the Get A Whole New Look quest, collect by clicking on Sims and choosing "Ask for Admiration" *During Step 6 of the Needs to Know quest, collect by clicking on Sims and choosing "Ask for Admiration" Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Get A Whole New Look *Needs to Know 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following item: **Kaze Kimono Painting Set (14 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (10 needed) **Paramour Cake Decorating Table (3 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (8 needed) **UpperCrust Sofa Set (4 needed) **Venusto Fashion Desk (8 needed) **Venutia Pasta Counter (7 needed) **Wolfswood (7 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following items: **Cassius Gramophone (5 needed) **Dark Lagoon (9 needed) **Greg's Billiard's Table (1 needed) **Merry Skate Ice Rink (5 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (3 needed) **Venutia Dough Counter (5 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following item: **MmmToasty® Pro Grill (5 needed) **WinterBlaze_Grill (6 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **Dark Horse Chariot (12 needed) **FlyAway Hot Air Balloon (8 needed) **Magestica Reindeer Sled (6 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (3 needed) **Sterling (3 needed) **Unsinkable Love Boat (7 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following item: **Rimmer Boardgames (3 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Cassius Grand Piano (7 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (5 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (6 needed) **Simphonic Electric Guitar (11 needed) **SimPhonic Keytar (7 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (6 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following item: **Haiku Ai Poet's Bench (6 needed) **Haunted Gardens (14 needed) **Muskwood Writing Desk (2 needed) **Papyrus Writing Station (6 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Agetha Chrome Greenhouse (7 needed) **ArcSteam Automobile (7 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (12 needed) **Blossom Combivan (4 needed) **Cleopatra's Milk Bath (13 needed) **Cogsworth Time Machine (6 needed) **ColleXion Dressing Room (4 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (6 needed) **Deer Cozy Cabin (9 needed) **Haunted Gardens (20 needed) **Kurage Sushi Bar (3 needed) **Myr'ahj Peacock Bed (3 needed) **Papyrus Writing Station (6 needed) **Paramour Dinner For Two (4 needed) **Polar Bear Pad (4 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (4 needed) **Tempest Nights Double Bed (8 needed) **Tower Of Faith (3 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (6 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (8 needed) **SimPhonic Jukebox (14 needed) **Zero-G Ski Slope (3 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (5 needed) **Zen Garden (4 needed) **Cleopatra's Luxury Bed (6 needed) **Kae-Ro Urn Station (16 needed) *Used in the following Pet Training items: **Labrador (3 needed) **Pug (4 needed) **Dalmatian (4 needed) **Husky (4 needed) News Feed Stories The below stories can be published to your news feed. Category:Backpack Items